The War at Home
by marylwhit
Summary: When Jack can't get into the bathroom because Kate's in the shower, he gets creative. JATE. One-Shot.


_**Hi! This is just a short one-shot about Jack and Kate back in the 'real world', similar to 'Superior to Slumber'. Hope you enjoy it!**_

**_Also - If you're reading 'Dependence' - I haven't forgotten about it! I'm just in the middle of a... difficult chapter. It will be up soon, and sorry for the delay!_**

_**x**_

_**Jangsty**_

* * *

Jack sighed, leaning back against the wall and sliding down to a sitting position. He curved his hand around and knocked purposefully on the door.

_"Hey! Kate!" _He yelled, not anger - but a hint of frustration clear in his voice. "Can you hurry up? Two of us live here now, you know.."

When he got no answer, Jack let out a disgruntled sigh and rested his head on his hands, rolling his eyes. Kate had been in the bathroom for forty-five minutes already, and the water was still running, meaning she hadn't even started putting all her creams on, or her makeup or even brushing her hair. As far as Jack knew, she didn't have anything to do that day - he was the one that needed to get ready for work - so she could at least let him in so he could brush his teeth.

"_Kaaaate!"_ He whined, continuing to knock on the door from his position on the ground, but this time she chose to answer.

"_Jaaaack.."_ Kate mocked playfully, still not out from under the warm and relaxing water, "Leave me alone.. I'm in the shower."

Well, _duh._

"Can't you shower later?" Jack called over the noise of the water splashing against the shower floor. His eyes kept darting from the door to the clock, and from the clock to the door. He was already ten minutes late as it was.

"Can't you shower at work?" Kate replied, only leaving an opening for Jack to ramble on as to why he couldn't.

Eventually, Jack gave up with a highly dramatized grunt and got to his feet. He decided if Kate was going to take her time in the shower, he might as well get breakfast started. So, reaching the kitchen and opening the fridge, he called out, "Breakfast is on, come out and get some!"

Kate loved food just as much as he did, and Jack guessed it came from years on an island with a less than ideal diet. Surely, she couldn't pass up Jack's specialty - pancakes with blueberries and cream?

"No thanks, I already ate!" Kate called, and Jack's heart sank and he soon figured that if he wanted her out of the shower, he was going to have to get creative. Sneakily, Jack made his way to the kitchen sink and ran the water for a few moments and waited to see if Kate was going to jump out the shower in haste.

"JACK SHEPHARD LEAVE THE KITCHEN SINK ALONE!"

Jack jumped, immediately turning off the tap and backing far away from it. He questioned making some excuse about washing breakfast plates but he decided to just leave it alone.

Letting out a breath, Jack questioned if he could get the bathroom door open with a blunt butter knife. Armed, he journeyed back up the stairs and positioned himself in front of the lock, sliding the knife into the indents. Jack poked and prodded until he accepted that there was no way he was getting in to the bathroom like this.

Suddenly, Kate screamed something illegible from inside, and Jack assumed it was another "Go away!" and he stood listening.

"If you have to go that bad, use the sink or go outside."

Jack blushed and furrowed his brow. While the sound of water running from inside the bathroom was adding to the slight pressure on his bladder, what he really wanted was a shower.

"That's _disgusting_ Kate, we cook food near that sink!" He called back, but in return he received a sneaky laugh as the shower water was turned off at last. Only, that didn't mean Kate was finished, it meant it was time to move on to her hair. Moaning for her to hurry up again, she continued to take her time. Next to his mother, Kate was the slowest person when it came to completing grooming activities.

Jack pulling his foot back and began to softly kick the door frame in a repetitive motion.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _

_"JACK!"_

He soon gave up on that and decided to try the window. Walking outside still in his pajamas, he found, high up on the second story of their house, a window leading into the bathroom. Clearly, it was too high, so disgruntled, Jack returned to his position outside the bathroom door.

As Jack looked up at the clock in the hallway and watched the minutes ticking by, he knew he didn't have time to wait for her. So even though he didn't want to disturb Kate, he played the last card he had. Hey, she'd given him the idea, anyway.

Kate didn't seem to care if Jack was late for work, as she knew he wouldn't get in any trouble as he'd worked hundreds of extra hours during his career and never once complained. In someways, Jack knew, Kate hoped if she could make him really late, he might just take the day off and spend it with her instead.

But, even though Kate constantly begged him to take time off, Jack couldn't spend the day sitting at home while the guilt of possibly missing important surgeries ate at him slowly. So, putting on his whiniest, damn near most pathetic voice, he stood up and knocked on the door softly.

"What now, Jack?" Kate said, and Jack could tell she was still enjoying this a little too much.

He paused, waiting for her to realise something wasn't right and ask again.

"Jack?" She asked in a slightly more concerned voice, and a smile slowly spread across Jacks face.

"_Um.." _He whispered, trying his hand at acting for the first time and hoping Kate would buy it. "Kate.. I _really _have to go.. can you hurry up, please?"

There was another pause.

"Can't you wait five minutes while I do -"

"No. _Kate.." _Jack whined pathetically, knowing if he agreed to '_just another five minutes' _it would be twenty. "I think I'm gonna..."

He heard Kate sigh and drop her hair straighter, and wrapping herself in a towel she walked over to the door.

"Oh no.. _the carpet_!" Jack added, gasping melodramatically, and in an instant Kate flew out the door and grabbed him by the shoulders. Here, Jack was quick. He was in the bathroom and locking the door behind him before Kate could realise she'd been tricked.

"_Jack Shephard!" _She yelled in anger- thumping on the door that slammed shut in front of her. Now it was his turn to laugh, and she had to smile herself.

"_Ten minutes!" _He called, and as late as he was, he knew she'd probably be back in there in five.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, please R&R!**_


End file.
